Forever
by SLHGOUATTLKFAN
Summary: One shot. Takes place during Scar's rein. Sarafina has a dream/flashback about her late mate. Read to find out more


A/N: this is just a one shot about Sarafina during Scar's rein. She has a dream about her late mate. Enjoy!

"Mom will you take me hunting?" Sarafina's daughter, Nala asks. Nala was no longer a cub. She was a teenage lioness and one of the best hunters in the pride.

"Nala sweetie you're old enough to go on your own." Sarafina says smiling at her daughter.

"I know but it makes me feel better if you're there." Nala says. "Please!"

Sarafina sighs. "Of course darling let's go."

The mother and daughter go down to the hunting grounds. After a while of looking Nala sees a lone buffalo and turns to Sarafina for approval. Sarafina smiles and nods. Nala rushes off to catch it.

"Oh Koni." Sarafina whispers. "Look at her, our beautiful daughter. I'm so proud of her. Aren't you?" She looks up at the sky. "At least you're not alone anymore. Mufasa and Simba are with you." Just then Nala comes back with the buffalo. "Great job sweetie." Sarafina smiles.

"Thanks mom." Nala says giving her mother a nuzzle.

The two lioness go back to Priderock and are met by Scar. He smiles at the two. "Ah Nala, Sarafina. Which one of you lovely lionesses killed this fine buffalo?"

"Nala." Sarafina smiles proudly.

"Very nice job Nala." Scar smirks and begins to drag the buffalo away from them.

Sarafina growls and jumps in front of Scar. "Where do you think you're going with that?"

Scar sighs. "Oh my dear Sarafina, you know the rules. The first kill of the day goes to the king."

"But Nala killed that for us." Sarafina glares at her former friend.

Scar glares back. "She is perfectly capable of killing another one for all of you. Now if you'll excuse me." He drags the buffalo into the cave.

"Why I otta-" Sarafina starts.

"Mom." Nala interrupts. "He isn't worth it."

Sarafina sighs. "You're right Nala, come on let's go get some sleep."

With that the mother and daughter head into the cave for some much needed sleep. Sarafina closes her eyes not knowing what is soon to happen in her dreams.

TLKTLKTLK

(Sarafina's dream/flashback)

"You'll do great Sarafina." Sarafina's mother, Afia, tells her.

"Thanks mom." Sarafina says giving her mother a nuzzle.

"Just remember what I taught you." Afia says.

Sarafina nods and goes over to her best friend, Sarabi. "Good luck Fina."

"Thanks Sarabi." Sarafina smiles.

"Fina. I know you can do this." Mufasa tells his friend. "I have complete faith in you."

"Thank you Mufasa." Sarafina smiles gratefully at him.

"Fina!" Taka calls. "Remember whatever happens, you're still my best girl friend."

"And you're still my best boy friend." Sarafina smiles at him.

"Hey." Sarabi and Mufasa complain at the same time.

Taka and Sarafina chuckle. "We love you guys too."

Sarafina gives her friends a nuzzle and Taka a lick on the cheek before running off to the hunting grounds.

TLKTLKTLK

Sarafina doesn't need to search far for a herd of zebra. She smiles to herself sneaking up to her prey. She steps over a pebble and over a branch. But the herd still manages to hear her.

Sarafina curses to herself and then runs after them. She chases them to the gorge and is just about to pounce on one but it kicks her and she tumbles down the side of the gorge.

She clings to the side. "Help!" She screams. "Please somebody help me!" After a few seconds of screaming she feel like she can't hold on anymore. Just as she's about to slip she feels something grab her paw. It pulls her up and she falls to the ground breathing heavily. She's about to thank her savior but her words get caught in her throat.

The lion who stands before her is the most handsome lion she's ever seen. He has a brown coat, like Taka, but has beautiful blue eyes. "Are you ok?" He asks.

Sarafina gasps, even his voice gives her butterflies. "Um yeah. Thank you."

The lion shrugs. "Ah it was nothing. After all I couldn't let a beautiful lioness like you go at such a young age."

Sarafina giggles. "I'm Sarafina."

"Sarafina." The lion repeats. Her name sounds wonderful coming from his mouth. "I'm Koni."

"It's nice to meet you Koni." Sarafina says forcing herself to speak. "Do you have a pride?"

"No, it got taken over by rouges. We all kind of split up." Koni tells her.

"Oh I'm sorry." Then she gets an idea. "Come to my pride! I'm sure since you saved my life the king will let you."

"Really?" Koni asks unsure.

"Yeah come on." Sarafina smiles leading Koni back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

When Koni and Sarafina get back they are met by Mufasa and Sarabi. "Fina! You're back so soon?" Sarabi exclaims.

"Yeah have you guys seen Ahadi?" Sarafina asks looking around.

"Yeah he's in the cave." Mufasa answers.

"Thanks." Sarafina says running into the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Sarafina runs into the cave to find Ahadi and Uru with Taka "King Ahadi! Queen Uru!"

The king and queen and the prince look over surprised. "Fina are you ok?" Taka asks.

"Yeah Taka I'm fine." Sarafina gasps. "A zebra kicked me over the side of the gorge but a lion saved me. He has no pride, and he saved my life. Can he please stay here?"

"Oh Sarafina are you ok?" Uru asks concerned about her best friends daughter.

"I'm fine Queen Uru, but can he please." Sarafina begs.

"Well-" Uru says looking at her mate.

"Sorry Fina, we don't need anymore lions." Taka says with a hint of jealousy.

"Of course he can." Ahadi says.

"Thank you!" Sarafina squeals.

"Dad!" Taka exclaims.

"Sorry son, he saved Sarafina's life. I think we owe him at least somewhere to stay." Ahadi shrugs.

The two lions and lionesses leave the cave to find Koni talking to Mufasa like they're best friends.

After a quick discussion, much to Taka's dismay, Ahadi let's him join. From that point forward Sarafina and Koni were inseparable. They fell for each other hard. Taka envied Koni. He had planned to be Sarafina's mate, he even pictured their cubs. It was all taken away because of him. Taka had a plan but he needed help from his hyena friends.

TLKTLKTLK

A year passed and soon it was time for Mufasa and Sarabi to become mates and take their places as king and queen. Sarafina watches and nuzzles her future mate. "I love you Koni." She whispers.

"I love you too Saffy." Koni whispers back. Koni had wanted to give her a nickname but wanted it to be different then what everyone else called her. So instead of Fina, he decided to call her Saffy.

The next few days pass and it's time for Sarafina and Koni to become mates. The pride watches happily, Scar watches with hate. That should be him up there with Fina. Not him!

Later that night Sarafina and Koni go into a private cave. "You sure you're ready for this?" Koni asks.

"I've been ready for a long time Koni." Sarafina purrs.

Koni smirks and pins the creamy lioness to the ground and flips her onto her stomach. "I love you Saffy."

"I love you too." Sarafina says.

"Forever?" Koni asks.

"Forever." Sarafina agrees.

With that Koni begins the mating process.

TLKTLKTLK

A few weeks later Sarabi and Sarafina both find out they're pregnant. They were both very excited. Their cubs would grow up together. Everyone was very happy except for Scar. That should be his cub that Sarafina is carrying not Koni's. No matter, his plan would carry out soon and he wouldn't have to worry about Koni anymore. Sarafina would be his.

2 months later Sarabi goes into labor. She has a beautiful cub. He looks just like his father. They name him Simba. "Simba and my cub will be best friends." Sarafina smiles at the little cub.

"I know he will Fina." Sarabi smiles back.

A few days past and Sarafina goes into labor. Koni waits outside the cave eager for his cub to get here. Just then Scar walks up. "Why hello there Koni."

"Um hi Scar." Koni says a little uncomfortable.

"Waiting for Fina to be done?" Scar asks nonchalantly.

"Um yeah." Koni says as if it's the most obvious thing.

"Well not for long." Scar smiles evilly.

"What are you talking about Scar?" Koni asks very confused.

"Now!" Scar yells and a pack of hyenas come up Priderock. All at once they attack Koni. Koni tries to fight back but can't. Mufasa runs out of the cave and the hyenas run. Scar hides and sees that Koni is still alive but injured badly enough that he won't live. Scar smirks and walks away.

"Is the cub here?" Koni asks weakly.

"Yeah." Mufasa sighs helping Koni up and into the cave.

"Koni?!" Sarafina gasps still tired from birth.

"Hyenas attacked him." Mufasa answers.

Mufasa walks out of the cave to give the couple some alone time. "It's a girl."

Koni smiles and looks at his daughter. "She's beautiful Saffy, she looks just like you." At hearing her fathers voice the creamy cub opens her eyes to reveal the same blue as her father. "And my eyes."

Koni collapses to the ground. "Koni!" Sarafina screams.

"Name...her...Nala." Koni requests weakly.

"I will." Sarafina sobs.

"I...love...you...Saffy...and...Nala." He says.

"We love you too." Sarafina cries.

Koni gives one last weak smile before taking his last breath.

Sarafina begins to cry, and Sarabi and Mufasa run in. The two cry over their lost friend and comfort Sarafina. But Sarafina didn't want to be comforted she wanted Koni.

"I'm sorry Fina." Scar says insincerely walking into the cave.

"Get out!" Sarafina growls.

"Why?" Scar asks.

"It was your hyena friends who killed my love, left Nala fatherless."

"Oh right I'm sorry Fina, but at least now my plan can proceed." Scar shrugs.

"What plan?" She asks.

"Where you and I become mates, have cubs, and live happily ever after." Scar explains.

Sarafina gives him a look of disgust. "I will never be your mate Scar. Get out!"

TLKTLKTLK

Sarafina gasps and sits upright. She looks around the cave and sees Nala next to her and the rest of the pride around them. She sighs, she hasn't even thought about her mate in forever, let alone dream about him. His death wounded apart of her that had been patched up with Nala, but right then the wound was slowly opening back up.

She lays back down to go to sleep. "Saffy?"

She sits up again. Was that her imagination? She listens again. Nothing. Then hears it again "Saffy."

It came from outside the cave. She walks out and sees him Koni. "Koni?" She whispers.

He turns and smiles at her "Saffy."

Sarafina shakes her head. "What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?"

Koni chuckles. "No darling you aren't dreaming."

Sarafina smiles and runs up to nuzzle him. But finds she can't touch him. "Koni."

"I'm sorry Saffy, I can't stay long." Koni says sadly.

"No please." Sarafina begs. "You can't leave me again."

"You'll be ok Saffy, you've been ok this past year." He smiles sadly.

"Please." She whispers.

"You'll see me again someday." He says.

"I can't wait that long." She whispers.

"Yes you can. I love you Saffy forever." He says lovingly.

"I love you too." Sarafina says back lovingly.

He smiles and nuzzles her. Actually nuzzles her. She feels his warmth against her. She's missed it. She licks his cheek. "Forever?" Koni asks.

"Forever." Sarafina agrees.

Koni smiles and then walks to the sky disappearing into the clouds.

The End


End file.
